


No homo, right?

by JauntyHako



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is everyone's big brother, I Ship It, M/M, dont judge me, showersex, there may be mild gay panic, until he isnt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:37:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3607041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JauntyHako/pseuds/JauntyHako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since "They things they carried" left us with a wonderful fanfiction gap between squishing the worm and Sam coming back to the cabin, have some shower sex. That's really it, just sex. And maybe a bit of cuddling and banter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No homo, right?

**Author's Note:**

> So, Cole was all neat and clean when he walked to his car so he must have taken a shower in the meantime. Now, okay, he could have waited until he was all fit and ready to go but where would be the fun in that? And come on, you can't tell me I'm the only one who saw that eye-fucking between them in that episode. Put your slash-goggles on, people  
> Hope you enjoy :D

„Need some more?“ Dean asked, trying and failing to keep serious. Cole rewarded him with a withering glare that would have been intimidating if he didn't break out in a tired smile immediately after.

„You sweat out three days worth of water and not be thirsty afterwards.“ he said between bottles, not even swallowing anymore. Just set the bottle to his lips and threw his head back, letting the water flow down his throat without any bothersome stops in the middle. He hadn't put the last bottle away when he caught the next that Dean threw him. After emptying that too, under Dean's quiet chuckles, he got up.

„Laugh all you want, Winchester. I'm taking a shower. You can survive without me for a couple of minutes?“

„Are you sure you're up to move around yet? You're not exactly at the top of your game.“

But Cole waved his concerns away.

„I'm a tough guy, I can take a shower without -“

That moment his circulation – already taxed by adrenaline and dehydration – decided to file its temporary resignation. If Dean hadn't seen the signs and leapt to the heroic rescue, a cracked skull might have been the embarrassing end to the day. As it was Dean found himself with an armful of ex-marine who, blinking confused, gave of definite vibes of lost puppy.

„I fell.“ he observed and wound himself out of Deans protective embrace.

„Really, Sherlock? And here I thought you checked for gravity.“

„Smartass. Help me up, will you?“

Dean had about half a dozen witty remarks on his lips but he held them back in favour of helping Cole to his feet. What he didn't count on was the man leaning into him for support, his heavy breaths warming Dean's collarbone.

„Uh, Cole?“

„Just … gimme a sec.“ Cole said. From the way his fists gripped Dean's shirt he needed more than a second. His head rested on Dean's chest and Dean, not knowing in the slightest what to do with his hands, awkwardly put them on Cole's hips.

This was way too far out of his comfort zone.

And, okay, maybe he had done some google searches lately.  _Maybe_ he'd even tried looking at gay porn once or twice and he may or may not have fantasised about this sort of situation. But he'd never expected it to actually happen. On a hunt. With a guy he knew. There had to be some sort of lead-up, right? The world couldn't just shoot their gay at Dean and expect him to swallow. Which was … badly worded. But still true. And Dean didn't have a type in men. He barely got to the point where he considered the  _possibility_ of some day in the future having a type in men. But if he had a type, which he hadn't, then Cole – with his dark hair and blue eyes and just a tad shorter than Dean – might just have been it. But he didn't. Hadn't. Whatever.

Cole interrupted his impromptu gay panic with a slurred „You're not one of those 'No homo'-dudes, are you?“

Dean made a face he was glad Cole couldn't see.

„Noo. No.“ he said, while thinking ' _Yes. Yees.'_

Cole however seemed too exhausted to pick up on his lies.

„Good.“ he murmured. „Because I can barely walk, so I'm gonna ask you a favour.“

„Yeah?“ Dean asked through the knot in his throat. He didn't like where this was going.

„Yeah. You gotta help me in the shower. And maybe make sure I don't split my head open should I pass out in there.“

No. No way. No way in hell was he going to help a _dude_ take a fricking _shower_. That was so far into the wrong territory, porn would have written it off as too cliché. The only dude other than himself he'd ever seen naked was Sam (and Cas, that one time. But that didn't count considering the bees). And sure there were locker rooms and weird demonic rituals where you occasionally glimpsed dick but that was not the same and he would not, under no circumstances -

„Dean-o?“

„Yeah. Yeah okay.“

God damn it.

 

Contrary to his previous statement Cole walked to the bathroom without incident, if a bit unsteady. Once there though he almost broke down again, keeping himself upright only by leaning against the wall. Like this, face scrunched in an effort to drive away the dizziness the situation suddenly lost all tension. Dean's protective instincts kicked in just as the gay panic slunk back into a corner. The kid needed Dean the big brother, not Dean the confused hornball.

„Sit your butt down, kid.“ he ordered and knelt on the tiles in front of Cole after he'd sunk down onto the toilet lid. With sure motions he untied Cole's boot laces and slipped off his sweat-soaked socks. He'd done this a thousand times for Sam. When he'd had colds and could barely crawl much less shower. After his first time drunk. During the trials. Cole might not be family but that didn't mean Dean couldn't help him take a shower without getting his brain short-circuited.

The shirt went next, coaxed over his head with Dean's help and Cole's muffled assurances that he could have managed _that_ on his own.

„Don't bitch around.“ Dean said, pondering for a moment how far he should go with this. The image of Cole bleeding out in the shower after surviving a monster-worm sealed the deal.

„ _What_ are you doing?“ Cole asked not half as aloof as he'd appeared just minutes ago. Dean continued to rid himself of his various layers of clothes.

„You wanted help. I'm helping.“ Dean said as casually as he could. Cole blushing like that did nothing to keep him in his 'Big-Brother' headspace.

„Yeah, but not … I mean I wanted help but, uh … not like that. I thought …“ Cole broke off, apparently realising Dean wouldn't be much help just standing around.

„Uh-huh. Now get up and hold onto my shoulders.“

Cole did as asked while keeping as much distance as he dared. Dean unzipped Cole's pants and pushed them down together with his briefs. The gay panic peeked back around the corner as Cole shivered at the contact of Dean's hands on his hips. The kid looked positively fucked-out. His eyelashes fluttered, his lips, spit-slick and shiny, quivered with the effort of not passing out.

„Cole? Come on, don't faint now.“

Cole managed a tired grin.

„What can I say? Lying in the arms of a fella like you can make any gal light-headed.“

Dean laughed gravelly as he led Cole under the shower. The lukewarm water was a welcome reprieve from the heat before.

„Careful. Flirting with me like that, a guy might get the wrong idea.“

Cole, his hands still on Dean's shoulders, looked up at him, blinking against the water threatening to fall into his eyes.

„What if it wasn't the wrong idea?“ he whispered. Dean barely understood him through the rushing water. When the message finally arrived in his brain he almost slipped. Any brotherly instincts carefully nurtured and encouraged were blown out of the window as both terror and arousal battled for a front row seat.

He'd never done this with a guy. Never even thought about actually doing it. Fantasising about dudes, okay. That was something he could work up to. Slowly. Over the course of months. Being presented with a 180 pound mess of wet blue-eyed man was on a whole other level.

„Cole. Kid …“

„Forget I said anything.“ Cole said quickly. „'m not lucid, don't know what I'm saying.“

He tried to play it off with a laugh that deteriorated into a helpless whimper as another bout of dizziness washed over him. Dean held him tighter, afraid that he might fall after all. He brushed his thumb over Cole's shoulder. Even with the water to smooth things down, a guy's skin shouldn't feel that soft, should it?

Dean sent his doubts to hell. Who knew when something like this would happen again. Just as Cole was about to apologise again, Dean tipped his chin up and kissed him.

He swallowed Cole's surprised moan and pulled him closer, their hips brushing.

His lips were chapped from the dehydration and still too warm even with the cool water. But, and Dean knew he probably sounded like an idiot, they didn't feel particularly manly. He didn't know what he expected from kissing a guy but this was surprisingly not horrible. It wasn't so much kissing a man as it was kissing _Cole_. He kept the kiss short to allow the kid to catch his breath, before going back in, dipping his tongue into Cole's mouth and withdrawing again. There wasn't much Cole could do besides take it, worn out as he was.

„Tease.“ he muttered after Dean had kissed him a third time, deep but quick.

Dean acknowledged that claim by giving his ass a squeeze.

„Don't want to steal your breath, sugar.“ he said with his best fifties-womaniser voice. It drew a laugh out of both of them, followed by a groan on Cole's side as Dean bit his neck and sucked. Making sure that Cole still held onto him he let his own hands wander, stroking his arms and back down to his legs and back up again. It was different from touching a woman's body, of course. But not as strange as he thought it would be. He lowered his head some more, leaving trails of blue marks from Cole's neck to his collarbones and stopping at his chest.

„Deann-nngh.“

Dean grinned as he gently worried a nipple with his teeth. He felt hands in his hair, tugging only short of painful. One look up confirmed his suspicions. Cole had his head thrown back, cheeks flushed and lips parted.

It was too inviting a picture not to kiss and so Dean did just that, dropping all tenderness. Cole's helpless gasps only spurned him on more. He grabbed his ass again, reveling in how firm it lay in his hands, and lifted him up.

His cock was already hard and jumped as Cole's hard-on brushed against his. This was really happening. Before he could so much as begin having second thoughts Cole wrapped his legs around him.

„Dean. Come on.“ he pleaded, rutting up against him. One arm around his back, Dean wrapped the other around their cocks, jerking them off together.

„God, kid, you look wrecked.“ he growled and bit at Cole's swollen lips. His hips twitched at the nickname.

„Call me kid again.“ Cole demanded, half threatening, half pleading.

„You like it, kid?“ Dean asked and chuckled as Cole whined in the back of his throat. He quickened his pace. „The things I could do to you right now …“ To emphasise his point he bit Cole's neck again, almost hard enough to draw blood. Cole's shout almost had him come right then.

„Yes, yes! Dean, please, more …“

„You really get off on this, don't you? Like me being the stronger one? 'm gonna teach you not to run off without telling anyone. You were damn lucky. If we'd dealt with a werewolf or a vampire, you'd have been ripped to shreds. But don't worry, kiddo. I'll show you the ropes.“

Cole was reduced to whimpers. His hips jerked against Dean's hand on their own accord even as he pulled them even closer with his legs. They were chest to chest, and the added pressure was enough to drive them over the edge.

Dean's breath stuttered as he came, burying his head in the crook of Cole's neck while the kid rode out his own orgasm. He watched as the stream cleaned them both off. A shame. Cole would have looked gorgeous covered in his cum.

When he raised his head he found Cole meeting his eyes. He looked worlds better than before the shower. Cheeks still red but at least his eyes weren't as glassy anymore. But he still trembled lightly.

„You ok? Think you can stand?“

Cole nodded. Dean let him down carefully, making sure he was steady on his feet as he grabbed the soap from the stand. There was no sense in false modesty now so Dean took his time cleaning every inch of Cole's body.

„Calm down.“ Dean said softly as he massaged Cole's legs. He felt minor cramps and did his best to knead them out before they became painful.

„Almost dying _and_ mindblowing sex is a bit much, Dean-o. Even for me.“ Cole retorted drily.

„It's okay. Just try to relax.“

Despite the amused huff Cole did as he was told. Dean cleaned himself quickly before turning the water off and getting out of the shower.

He dried them off, making sure Cole's temperature had reached acceptable levels.

„You do this to every guy you fuck in the shower?“ Cole asked while they made their way back into the living room of the cabin and into the bed. Sam wouldn't arrive for a few hours yet, which meant they might as well catch some sleep.

„Only the ones I force-dehydrate before.“ Dean said. He put some of the water bottles next to the bed before slipping into it. They hadn't bothered with clothes and Dean found that even dry Cole's skin was as soft as silk. „And I haven't actually done it with a guy before.“

Cole raised his eyebrows.

„You're kidding.“ he said and laughed as Dean shook his head. „Damn. You made me come harder than anyone else in a while and you're telling me you were practically a virgin?“

„I haven't been a virgin for twenty years.“ Dean said and hesitated. „Well, there was that one time where I got my V-card back for a case ...“

„Now you're just pulling my leg.“

Before Dean could help himself he was already halfway in the story, Cole hanging on his every word.

Sometime between hooking up with Suzy and being kidnapped by Vesta, Cole snuggled closer to Dean, head resting on his chest, arms around his waist. Dean stiffened, faltered in his speech. Up until now he pretended they were simply sharing a bed. He didn't do cuddling. Ever. Especially not with men. He planned on saying as much and gently but firmly planting Cole's head somewhere more appropriate. But the next thing he knew was that he was petting Cole's hair and being entirely too content.

He was fairly certain he'd drifted off to sleep in the meantime but he came back into full wakefullness by something that really, _really_ should have occurred to him sooner.

„Cole? Buddy?“

Cole made a noise that implied he, too, had been sleeping up until now.

„Not to ruin the mood or anything but … don't you have a wife?“

And a kid, too, if he remembered correctly. Great. Just great. He'd never hooked up with married women. He didn't do cheating. But in all the excitement he'd completely forgotten about Cole's family.

„No.“ Cole said eventually. „No, not anymore. She left me shortly after I found out about that demon thing. Idiot that I am I told her and she wanted me to seek psychological help. When I didn't … well, I guess I can't blame her. I started babbling about demons, not really someone you want to raise children around, yeah?“

„Oh.“ Dean made. Then he added, because he felt he had to say something more: „Why didn't you say anything? You talked about your family all this time, I thought …“

He felt more than saw Cole shrug.

„Didn't want to sound like some pathetic loser who couldn't keep his family together.“

„You're not pathetic.“ Dean said. „I don't know a single hunter who ever had a family who knew what he was up to and stayed with him. It's just … you either believe in demons and become a hunter or you don't and get as far away from it as possible.“

It probably wasn't the most sensitive thing to say. But Cole didn't seem to mind. The only thing he said was, after a while: „You think of me as a hunter?“

Huh. What he said did imply that. Dean blinked.

„I guess I do.“ he said.

„So.“ Cole said, suddenly smiling. „You really do have to show me the ropes, huh?“

Dean laughed. And then, because it seemed like a good idea, he turned them around so he lay on top of Cole and kissed him.

„Looks like it.“

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, Cole is short (well, normal sized), has dark hair and bright blue-ish eyes. Dean has a type, pass it on.  
> Also, I'm not sure where I want to go with this. I kinda see them as fuck-buddies? Huh, I'll probably just leave it at that.


End file.
